


Cinnamon Roll

by mm8



Series: Bed [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8





	Cinnamon Roll

"Oh my God."

The tone of Kili's voice frightened Fili. His brother was very cheerful, always the one to crack jokes and bring people together. Rarely, very rarely, did Kili sound serious. Fili put his Kindle and reading glasses on the night table and faced his brother. "What? What is it? Are you okay?"

Kili shook his head, his long hair whirling around. "I was going over our Christmas list, checking it twice, you know? And," Kili sniffled. "And I didn't get a present for mom!"

"Is that all?" Fili laughed. "Kili you are silly. We can get mom a gift card to McDonalds or something. I'm pretty sure she'd love that. I mean she goes everyday to get iced coffee."

Kili groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I feel terrible. I feel like a horrible son."

"Come here," he suggested, pulling Kili into his arms, then cupping his face. "You are not a bad son or even a bad person. You're the most kind-hearted person I have ever known."

Kili scoffed, "You're just saying that cause you're my brother."

"And because it's true. You're a cinnamon roll. Too pure for this world."

Kili gawked. "You've been going on Tumblr too much."


End file.
